


Run These (Our) Streets

by j_gabrielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sentimental, TW: Reckless driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xabi feels the weight and magic of their story build and build as he drives through still sleeping streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run These (Our) Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to [Snow Patrol's Open Your Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fk1Q9y6VVy0&feature=kp) while you read.

Xabi shifts the car into gear, pulling onto the streets of a city in the magic hour between morpheus and the sun. He can see where he needs to go; the grand church perched high and illuminated by the pink glow of the sky. He knows what he has to do.

He flips the lights on just as he turns onto the main road, changing gears and narrowly missing the bumper of the car that changes lane in front of him. Xabi sends a quiet prayer of thanks that Steven isn't in the car to nag. Grinning, he presses down on the pedals, pushing his car faster, further. 

The sleeping shop fronts pass by him in a blur; the corner where they had their first argument, the one where they made up on a few minutes afterwards, the florist who knows his orders even before he says it, the cafe where they spend their Sunday afternoons, the patisserie that has Steven addicted to their tarts. Xabi passes the street where he first told Steven he loved him, fully expecting to be told that he did not feel the same way, only to look up and see a smiling face, dark eyes bright and a shaky whisper of "Finally. What took you so long?"

It is as if every corner, every lamp post, every bridge and street he passes carries a memory or moment in their story. Xabi feels them building as he drives under the arches, hiding in the brief shadows before he spills into the cobbled streets once more, peaking under the shutters of darkened shop windows. The sky begins to brighten as he changes gear once more.

He runs a red light, scattering the pigeons as he speeds turns the car down the road that will take him up the hill. He bites back on a curse as he swerves and narrowly misses a car. Xabi laughs quietly to himself, picturing the look on Steven's face should he be here and the words he would use to describe his recklessness. Xabi can't help it. He gets on the bridge, heart beginning to race as he sees the church looming ever larger. 'Almost there.' He thinks to himself.

Cool morning air fills the interior of his car, ruffling his hair. Xabi catches sight of himself in the reflective surfaces of his sunglasses. It does not matter. Steven will love him regardless of how he looks when he sees him.

 The red of the velvet box sitting on the passenger seat catches his eye, and he grins. Reaching over, he runs his thumb over its' lid, squeezing once before letting go. As Xabi gets on the bridge, the blues of the skies begin to peak out from their slumber. The smells of barbecued meats waft from the late night shops that cater to the dredges of drunkards stumbling home to sleep off the impending hangover reaches him as he speeds past. Perhaps they could get some breakfast before they too seek the comfort and privacy of their flat.

He climbs higher and higher up the hill, the shops beginning to peter out to grand old houses and then finally the church itself.

Xabi cranes his neck, looking, unable to stop the smile that breaks just as the sun rises. He smoothly parks the car, getting out to greet the figure climbing up the steps to meet him. Laughing, he catches Steven as he flings himself into him. Holding on, Xabi tucks his face into the curve of Steven's shoulder, wrapping his arms tight around him.

"You'd think you hadn't seen me for years!" Steven's muffled voice says from next to him.

"It certainly feels that way." Xabi admits softly as the bells begin to toll. In his hand, the weight and shape of the box digs into his palm. Closing his eyes and breathing in, Xabi smiles as they watch the city wake.

 

[end.]


End file.
